L'amour est il plus fort que tout ?
by Insalia
Summary: Tokio Hotel OS. Slash. Dans un futur proche, les jumeaux se sont enfin mis ensemble. Ils ont 20 ans, le succès est toujours au rendez-vous et la routine les guète… mais il n’y a pas que ça.


Auteur : Vers d'O.

Personnages : Bill & Tom Kaulitz

Genre: Drama tout gentil. OS.

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Ils sont toujours pas à moi TT mais j'ai comme projet de les kidnapper XD Y'a des volontaires pour m'aider ?

Note : OS commencé pour le jour du sida. Y'a déjà un mois - -' La vitesse n'est pas mon fort ! De plus FF. net m'a bousillé ma présentation...désoley donc si la mise en page n'est pas vraiment soignée.

* * *

**L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ?**

Tom passa la matinée en mode automatique, sous le regard triste de son jumeau. Celui-ci sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis quelques temps mais n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qui le tourmentait. Il le repoussait à chacune de ses approches, le fuyant même, semblant regretter leurs moments passés ensemble. Bill observa son frère se préparer à sortir sans même l'avertir et le retint par le bras.

**- Tom ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

**- Nul part, je … j'vais prendre l'air.**

**- J'peux venir ?**

**- Non ! Non… je… on s'voit plus tard. Okay ?**

Bill le regarda sortir les larmes aux yeux. Jamais son frère ne lui avait fait de cachotteries, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit. Tom s'était peut être lassé de lui, cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, en secret. Peut être Tom en avait-il marre de devoir se cacher et de mentir constamment. Peut être que leur petite routine ne suffisait plus à Tom et que celui-ci préférait se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être que Tom s'était remis à collectionner les one-night… ou même une amante sérieuse. Les yeux larmoyants, Bill prit sa veste, décidé à savoir qui était la pimbêche qui osait lui prendre son mec. Son sien n'à lui !

Alors que Bill suivait Tom, ce dernier faisait une petite introspection. Il était mort de peur car aujourd'hui, il aurait les résultats. Aujourd'hui sa vie risquerait de changer, de basculer du tout au tout. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant dans sa vie.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à son jumeau, il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Et il avait trop honte aussi. Il ne savait pas si leur amour supporterait cette révélation, il ne savait pas quelle réaction son amour aurait à une telle nouvelle, au risque qu'il lui avait fait courir. Il ne savait pas et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, lui qui d'habitude arrivait toujours à deviner les pensées et actions de son double.

Tom arriva devant l'hôpital au bout de dix minutes. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui et ne vit donc pas son frère s'engouffrer juste après lui dans la bâtisse blanche.  
Le brun fronça les sourcils en suivant discrètement son jumeau dans les couloirs aseptisés. Ils n'avaient jamais aimé aller à l'hôpital et pourtant, son guitariste s'y rendait de plein gré. Il avait peur de comprendre… son frère lui cacherait-il des choses à propos de son état de santé ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il s'éloignait de lui ? Incapable de bougé, il regarda impuissant son frère parler à une infirmière et devenir aussi blanc que les murs alors qu'un médecin l'entraînait à l'écart pour lui parler. Il ne voulait pas que Tom sache qu'il l'avait suivit mais tout son corps et toute son âme désirait le prendre dans ses bras pour enlever la peur et le doute qui se reflétait dans son regard. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état !

Bill prit sa décision en voyant Tom s'asseoir, l'air désemparé alors que le médecin le laissait seul. Il s'avança silencieusement et prit un Tom tout déboussolé dans ses bras.

**- Bill ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivi ?**

**- Oui**, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

**- Mais pourquoi ? J't'avais dit que je voulais être seul !** s'énerva Tom, ne voulant pas que son frère soit au courant et le voit dans un moment de faiblesse.

**- Ca fait un mois que tu m'évites, tu m'ignores à longueur de temps ! Je… J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi alors… je… je voulais savoir qui était la fille qui me volait mon mec.** expliqua-t-il, honteux.

Tom resta muet devant le regard blessé de son jumeau. En voulant le protéger il lui avait fait du mal. Il comprit alors combien son geste avait été égoïste. Le blond prit alors le visage tourmenté du brun et l'embrassa doucement, profitant de ce moment qu'il avait esquivé depuis trop longtemps. Il devait parler à son frère, lui expliquer des choses et mettre au point leur relation.

**- Viens, on rentre !**

Ils sortirent main dans la main de l'hôpital, ne faisant pas attention à certains regards courroucés qui les fusillaient des yeux. Tom regarda son frère et vit que son magnifique sourire avait repris sa place sur ces lèvres. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, qui était comme son rayon de soleil et auquel il était le seul à avoir droit. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son jumeau, lequel était surpris mais franchement content que sa moitié et lui se soient retrouvées. Il sentait pourtant que Tom voulait lui dire quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose risquerait de ne pas lui plaire.

Il arrivèrent donc chez eux et Tom entraîna Bill dans la salle, le faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé et prenant lui-même place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Le chanteur esquissa un sourire encourageant à son frère alors que sa nervosité se palpait presque. Le brun se voulait confiant mais ses gestes le trahissaient. Il jouait avec ses bracelets pour tenter de se calmer. Le brun se passa une main dans ses dreads à l'air libre et se lança:

**- Bill je dois t'avouer quelque chose.**

**- Oui…**

**- C'est assez dur à dire… je… voilà euh… tu te souviens qu'avant qu'on soit ensemble je me faisais des one-night ?**

**- Oui… **

**- Tu te souviens de Sam ? Je suis resté assez longtemps avec…**

**- Ouais !** le ton de Bill était froid il n'aimait pas cette pouf, qui avait été la dernière en date de Tom, car elle l'avait toujours pris de haut.

**- Elle m'a dit que… elle m'a appelé pour m'avouer qu'elle avait le sida… et qu'elle ne savait pas depuis quand…**

**- …**

Incapable de prononcé un mot, l'horreur des paroles de son frère parvenait difficilement à l'esprit de Bill. Il comprenait maintenant tout, les pièces s'assemblant pour former un puzzle complexe mais clair une fois fini… cette garce avait donc réussi à lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Voyant son frère muet de stupeur, Tom continua ses explications.

**- Elle m'a avoué ça il y a environ un mois… c'est pour ça que… j'essayais de rester loin de toi. Je… j'avais peur d'avoir moi aussi contracté le virus et de t'avoir infecté. Je… je ne supporterai pas de te faire du mal Bill !**

Tom était complètement affolé, d'habitude son frère se rebellait et criait quand ça n'allait pas. Il se libérait parfois en chantant mais jamais il ne restait assis à ne rien faire et le blond sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que son frère l'avait parfaitement compris et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il prenait peur de la non-réaction de son frangin.

Le guitariste se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reprit la parole. Il devait dire la vérité à Bill… même si cela signifiait le perdre pour toujours. Il lui devait bien ça…

**- J'ai fait un test à l'hôpital et ils m'avaient dit de venir chercher les résultats aujourd'hui. Quand j'y suis allé, le médecin m'a dit qu'ils avaient eu du retard et qu'il fallait que je repasse la semaine prochaine.**

Tom avait parlé d'une voix vacillante, il avait peur et même s'il n'aimait pas se montrer faible face à Bill, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. La tension qu'il avait accumulée durant tout ce mois d'incertitude se déversait hors de lui en flots douloureux.

Bill n'arrivait pas à bouger, à parler ou à accepter ce que Tom venait de lui avouer. Ainsi son frère avait gardé en lui tous ça durant tout ce temps… il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit auparavant ! Il aurait pourtant mérité connaître ces informations vues le risque qu'il avait couru ! Il se sentait trahi par son propre frère. Ce ne fut que quand celui-ci se mit à pleurer devant lui que Bill se sentit mal d'avoir pensé ça. Si son frère ne retenait plus ses larmes en sa présence c'est que réellement il n'allait pas bien. Tom était le genre de personne à ne jamais pleurer, et encore moins devant les autres voulant prouver par-là qu'il était fort. Le brun se leva et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de son frère, le prenant doucement dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

**- Chut ! T'inquiète pas Tom ! Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là…**

Par ces mots, il essayait de rassurer Tom mais aussi lui-même. Ses mains caressèrent le dos du blond avec de petits cercles alors que son double cachait son visage dans son cou, agrippant son T-Shirt avec force comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, dans un silence seulement brisé par les pleurs de Tom. Ils finirent même par s'endormir ainsi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tom se réveilla dans les bras de Bill. Sa tête toujours calée dans son cou il inspira l'odeur de son double, cette odeur qui lui était si particulière, qui ne ressemblait qu'à lui. Il serra un peu plus le corps fin de l'androgyne contre lui et posa un baiser papillon dans sa nuque. Il frotta son nez contre cette peau pâle qu'il affectionnait tant puis s'abandonna de nouveau au sommeil, pleinement heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis ce qui lui paraissait avoir été une éternité.

Tom murmura dans son sommeil et se mit à bouger légèrement. Sa tête tournant à droite puis à gauche alors que ses mains attrapaient le T-Shirt de Bill pour le serrer le plus possible. Le chanteur se réveilla et vit des larmes rouler sur le visage pâle de son jumeau et l'entendit marmonner. Comprenant qu'il devait cauchemarder, Bill le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

**- Chut Tom ! Tout va bien !**

**- Bill ! Bill, nan reviens !**

**- Je suis là Tom ! Je n'pars pas…**

**- Bill ! Nan Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill !**

Tom hurla à s'en faire mal aux cordes vocales et se réveilla brusquement. Les yeux grands ouverts et les pupilles complètement dilatées remplis d'une panique incontrôlable. Le brun fut soufflé quand il croisa les yeux bruns de son homologue, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état ! Il posa ses mains sur ces avants bras et tenta de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Rapidement, Tom reprit ses esprits et se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour y lâcher des larmes de soulagements.

**- Tom ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je… c'est…rien…juste…un cauchemar…**

**- Raconte-le-moi.**

**- Je… j'ai rêvé que… tu … tu partais loin… de moi… à cause de… enfin, tu sais…**

**- Tom ! Regarde-moi !**

Bill prit le visage de Tom dans ses mains et souda son regard au sien. Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et le brun prit la parole d'une voix calme et sûre d'elle.

**- Je t'aime Tom ! Et jamais je ne te laisserai seul. Cette épreuve, on l'affrontera tous les deux, ensemble. Tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il arrive on restera ensemble.**

**- Promis ? **demanda Tom d'une petite voix.

**- Promis !**

Ils se sourirent et Bill posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son frangin. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour manger. Leur complicité revenue, ils riaient de nouveau comme avant… comme si tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve qui s'effaçait au réveil. Et pourtant aucun d'eux n'oubliait la terrible attente qui les liait mais le fait d'être unis les fortifiait.

_…_

La semaine se déroula calmement, rythmée par les enregistrements pour la sortie de leur prochain CD. Un soir qu'ils étaient restés tard au studio avec Georg et Gustav, ces derniers exprimèrent leur joie de bientôt remonter sur scène. Tom se tendit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas avoué à ses meilleurs amis le risque qu'il courait… n'ayant toujours pas reçu les résultats il ne voulait pas les faire stresser pour rien. Mais le blond était parfaitement conscient que si sa maladie se confirmait et se savait auprès du public, ils risqueraient de perdre de leur célébrité. Il ne supporterait pas d'être responsable de leur impopularité, tous ça à cause de ses bêtises de jeunesse.

Bill comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et pris son amant dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche que depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant des risques que courait son double. Les garçons les regardèrent s'enlacer sans comprendre et Bill sentit qu'ils leur devaient une explication. Sérieusement, il prit une inspiration profonde et parla d'une voix grave. 

**- Les garçons, on doit vous dire quelque chose.**

**- Vas-y Bill, on t'écoute. **acquiesça Georg.

**- Voilà, hum… demain Tom et moi devront aller à l'hôpital…**

**- Rien de grave j'espère ? **s'enquit Gustav.

**- Et bien, je… j'ai passé des examens à cause de…d'un risque…**

**-…, **les deux garçons restèrent silencieux attendant la suite.

**- Il se pourrait que je sois malade du sida.**

Les mots étaient lâchés et un silence de plomb tomba sur la petite assemblée. Les deux musiciens se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire…qu'était-on censé dire quand votre meilleur ami vous annonce une telle nouvelle ? Ce fut Georg qui reprit le premier ses esprits et demanda d'une voix calme, mesurée :

**- Et demain tu vas savoir si oui ou non tu es effectivement atteint ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Si tu as besoin de notre présence ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre dit-le-nous, on sera là !** proposa Gustav.

**- Je…merci.** Tom était soufflé, il ne pensait pas que ses amis prendraient si bien la chose.

**- Ecoute pour l'instant tu t'en fait pas et tu attends tes résultats. On avisera une fois que tu sauras, okay ?** dit doucement Gustav alors que Georg acquiesçait.

Tom hocha positivement de la tête, il sentait sa gorge le serrer et ne put que sourire. Il avait des amis en or et il en était maintenant pleinement conscient. Bill leur sourit avec reconnaissance et d'un même ensemble, tous se levèrent pour retourner chez eux. Les deux amis savaient que les jumeaux devaient être excessivement tendus et ils préférèrent les laisser seuls d'autant plus que même s'ils avaient bien pris la nouvelle, il leur fallait encore du temps pour la digérer.

Ils se séparèrent donc, les garçons promettant aux Kaulitz qu'ils passeraient en fin d'après midi pour mettre au point la suite des choses.

En rentrant, les twins marchaient silencieusement n'ayant besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre de plus la tension qui les habitaient les forçaient à se taire malgré eux. Inconsciemment, ils préféraient attendre avant d'envisager l'avenir qui n'avait jamais été aussi incertain.

En arrivant dans la maison, Tom se sépara de son frère et monta se coucher sans un mot. Bill sentit son cœur se serrer mais il ne dit rien, acceptant la décision de son frère. Lui-même avait encore du mal et bien qu'ils se soient fait des promesses, le chanteur paniquait. Il mangea donc seul et prit sa douche. Une fois son pyjama mit, qui ne se constituait que d'un boxer et d'un maillot, il hésita sur l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble mais il n'osait pas rejoindre Tom dans sa chambre…dans son lit. Il s'allongea donc dans le sien et rabattit les couvertures sur son corps, essayant de s'endormir seul.

Quelques heures d'insomnie plus tard, Bill entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur une silhouette familière. Celle-ci s'approcha et s'allongea à ses côtés, timidement, n'osant pas s'approcher plus ce qui fit sourire Bill qui lui caressa doucement le flanc pour lui faire comprendre de s'approcher plus prêt. Le squatteur ne se le fit pas proposer deux fois et se colla instantanément au corps chaud qui lui faisait face. Ils s'endormirent ainsi paisiblement, laissant la peur s'envoler pour quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

_…_

Tom s'était affalé dans le canapé dès qu'il s'était levé. Il prenait conscience de toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait plus jeune et du risque qu'il faisait courir à son frangin. Il s'en voulait et avait du mal à accepter l'hypothèse qu'il ai non seulement bousillé sa vie mais également celle de Bill et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait probablement foutu en l'air l'avenir du groupe.

En se réveillant, Bill constata qu'il se trouvait seul dans son lit. Il ne tarda pas à prendre conscience du jour fatidique auquel ils étaient arrivés et ne put que ressasser ses pensées en allant se doucher.

Finissant de se préparer, il descendit dans le salon et s'approcha de son frère qui se noyait dans ses pensées. Le brun s'approcha et embrassa le front de son double en guise de bonjour puis partit à la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger. La tension qui les habitait ne se dissiperait qu'au coup de téléphone de l'hôpital…qui ne tarda pas à se faire.

En entendant la sonnerie, Tom se leva d'un bon et s'arrêta devant le téléphone en trois enjambés. Respirant profondément, il décrocha et parla d'une voix qu'il voulait sur d'elle.

**« Allo ? »**

**« Bonjour ! Pourrais-je parler à M. Tom Kaulitz je vous pris. »** lui répondit une voix féminine, probablement une infirmière.

**« C'est…c'est moi-même. »** dit-il d'une voix vacillante.

Bill arriva à ce moment là, observant le faciès de son jumeau et écoutant attentivement. Il avait tous laisser en plan dans la cuisine pour accourir auprès de son jumeau.

**« Fort bien. Nous avons reçu vos résultats d'analyse pour le test que vous aviez passé. »** commença l'infirmière.

**« Oui… et … »**sa voix se brisa, incapable de continuer.

**« Je…vous annonce que les résultats sont positifs…vous êtes bien malade. »**la voix se tut, laissant au jeune homme le temps d'assimiler l'information.

**« Je…merci »** répondit le blond d'une voix neutre.

**« Je vous en pris. Vous pourrez vous présenter à l'hôpital pour que nous vous proposions un… »**

Tom n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, le combiné s'était échappé de ses mains tombant au sol et se fracassa en morceau. Ainsi il avait réellement attrapé cette saloperie ? Comment annoncerait-il ça à son frère ? Comment pourrait-il le regarder en face après lui avoir avouer ? Comment lui dirait-il qu'il faudrait que lui aussi passe des examens ? Les pensées tournoyaient et s'emmêlaient dans sa tête alors que ses yeux commençaient à se brouiller de larmes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bill pour comprendre… son frère était malade. La nouvelle le percuta de plein fouet, amenant avec elle les constatations que Tom avait eut quelques instants plus tôt. Il était potentiellement malade lui aussi ! La panique le gagna peu à peu et sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il prit la fuite. Il ne partit pas très loin puisque ses jambes l'amenèrent dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son frère. C'était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux après les bras de son amour parce que cette odeur était la leur et qu'elle avait cette faculté de le rassurer.

Doucement le chanteur se mit à pleurer, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas y croire…que serait leur avenir à présent ? Il avait refusé d'y penser durant toute cette semaine parce qu'il restait un espoir mais maintenant qu'allaient-ils faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il resta prostré quelques minutes puis se redressa brusquement prit d'une pensée soudaine. Il devait être avec son frère ! Il ne devait pas le quitter ! Il devait rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive ! Ils se l'étaient promis, toujours rester ensemble !

Il courut dans le salon où son frère était resté, assis sur le canapé les yeux dans le vague. Bill se jeta dans les bras de son frère et s'y lova comme un chaton. Le blond étonné ne put que le serrer contre lui, un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres. Le brun releva la tête et murmura :

**« Peut importe ce qui nous attend, peut importe ce qui nous arrivera demain l'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble ! »**

Les larmes jaillirent de Tom en flot continu. Il avait eut peur que son frère le rejète…il n'y aurait certainement pas survécu. Bill reprit la parole doucement :

**« Nous avons réussi à braver les obstacles en nous installant ensemble…notre amour qui était contre nature nous a soudé et jamais rien ne nous séparera ! Pas même cette maladie. »**

Les jumeaux se sourirent et le brun s'approcha doucement des lèvres de son double, les effleurant avant de l'embrasser doucement. Ce baiser avait un goût de tendresse, de promesses, d'amour et de toujours.

* * *

FIN 

Et voilà C'est court je sais mais j'me voyais mal en faire des pages et des pages avec une trame aussi petite XD

Reviews ?


End file.
